


lover, you're the one to blame

by bbyfruit



Series: skam fic week! [4]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, F/F, First Meetings, Oral Sex, Smut, Weddings, and i love them both so much, eva is literally the cutest, idk how to tag this, noora is literally the coolest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 14:02:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11853081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbyfruit/pseuds/bbyfruit
Summary: in this universe, noora and eva meet at isak and even's wedding.





	lover, you're the one to blame

**Author's Note:**

> psa all my f/f fics are dedicated to georgie my soulmate

There’s a girl watching Eva. She’s got blonde hair and red lips that look downright sinful and she’s wearing a button-down and perfectly fitted pants and she’s looking at Eva,  _ Eva _ , out of all the girls here. 

Eva’s been watching the girl ever since she saw her sit down on Even’s side of the aisle, before the ceremony even started. Jonas had caught her eye from his post by the altar before the ceremony started, nodding his head back towards the girl like he  _ knew  _ that she was exactly Eva’s type. He wasn’t wrong. Eva hasn’t been able to look away for more than a few minutes all night -- like she has some sort of magnet that pulls Eva back to her, the two of them always seemed to end up in the same areas, and she always seemed to be right within Eva’s line of sight. 

If Eva didn’t know better, she’d say the girl was doing it on purpose.

So, Eva’s been watching the girl all night, but it’s only during the reception that Eva realizes that the girl’s watching her.

One hand holding a glass of champagne and the other clutching onto Mikael’s arm, Eva dances like someone who knows what it’s like to have eyes on her, head tilted back and eyes drifting shut. It’s one of her many talents. 

“Who are you trying to impress?” Isak asks her over the music as he makes his way through the crowd back to where Even’s having what appears to be some sort of dance battle with Yousef. 

“Hot, blonde, red lipstick,” Eva says. She flits her eyes over to where the girl’s leaning against a wall on the outskirts of the party. “Iconic lesbian vibes.”

Isak glances back and Eva watches as his eyebrows shoot up. He bends down close to her ear to whisper something, and she has to lean in to hear it.

“Noora.”

As much shit as she gave Isak for wanting a small wedding, she’s incredibly grateful for it now, because it means that he knows who everyone is, even the people that Even invited. 

_ Noora _ . 

Isak grins at Mikael and asks him if he’s coming to watch Even and Yousef dance, and they both must leave at some point because suddenly there’s nobody around Eva. Nobody can blame her for not noticing; she’s distracted, okay? She watches Noora glance down at her phone, and that’s when she makes her move.

She’s across the venue in a flash. Now, normally, Eva Kviig Mohn would  _ never _ be able to move that fast, but she has a theory that being in the presence of a hot girl gives her superpowers. 

“You know,” she says, trying not to smile too much at how Noora’s head snaps up, “it’s kind of rude to be on your phone during a wedding.”

Noora grins, slow and sticky sweet, slipping her phone into her back pocket. “Is that so?”

Christ, her eyes are so blue. Eva almost loses herself just looking at Noora before she remembers that oh, yes. She’s here to flirt her ass off. 

“Yeah,” Eva says, tilting her head. “It’s also rude to stare at strangers.”

“I guess I should introduce myself so we’re not strangers, then,” Noora fires back. She offers her hand to Eva, long, pale fingers with a few blocky rings, and Eva takes it without hesitation. “I’m Noora, but you already knew that.”

Eva can’t help but raise her eyebrows at that. “How come you think I already know your name?”

Releasing Eva’s hand, Noora trails her fingers against the inner side of Eva’s wrist, just enough that it’s intentional, and Eva can’t help the shiver that travels through her body.

“Easy,” Noora says. “I saw you talking with Isak.”

“We could have been talking about anything.”

“Yeah. But you weren’t.” 

Eva doesn’t quite know how to respond, so she just blinks at Noora a few times, false lashes heavy. “Well,” she says, “I’m Eva.”

Noora hums in the back of her throat, tilts her head back against the wall again, and says, “But I already knew that.”

“What?” Eva laughs incredulously, and Noora turns back to her with a close-lipped smile and her eyes flashing in delight.

“No, I had no idea what your name was until about twelve seconds ago,” she admits, playful, and Eva’s fucked from that moment on.

She spends the rest of the reception tucked against the wall with Noora, chatting and laughing and shamelessly flirting. Noora, she finds out, is a friend of Even’s from when he studied film in London for a year, and they met when he overheard her singing in Norwegian underneath a tree he was climbing (“But that’s a long story,” Noora tells her.). Not only is Noora gorgeous and funny and musically talented, but she’s studying  _ law _ , wants to be a legal consultant in cases of domestic violence and Eva thinks that if this was an old movie or some shit, this would be the part where she swoons.

Eva’s not the best at relationships, always falling too hard, too fast, loving too much and caring too little, but fuck if this isn’t her dream girl in front of her. 

They grow closer as they talk, until Eva’s arm is slung over Noora’s shoulder and Noora’s smiling and laughing so close,  _ so  _ close, and Eva’s not sure who kisses who first, but Noora’s lips are warm and Eva’s hands are on her back and that’s it. 

Without really addressing it, they stumble into the bathroom with lips still attached, and when Noora pulls away to check the stalls, Eva just moves to kissing at her neck, heart jumping at the little gasp Noora can’t help but make.

“There’s nobody else in here,” Noora says, reaching over to lock the door. In the process, she ends up pressing Eva against the wood and Eva welcomes it, runs both hands up Noora’s neck and into her and opens her mouth so Noora can kiss her  _ deeply _ , but it’s still not enough. Eva thinks she can feel everything -- the way Noora’s thigh is trapped between her own and she grinds down on it, her white dress on Noora’s black pants and she shoots off a quick prayer of thanks that she wore her cutest thong today. 

Noora’s got her left hand on Eva’s cheek like she’s precious and her right tracing rivers up the skin of Eva’s thigh like she’s desirable. Eva can’t  _ handle  _ it, fingertips likely leaving marks on the back of Noora’s neck as Eva tries to bring her impossibly closer, biting down her bottom lip when Noora slips two fingers under the band of Eva’s underwear.

“Is this okay?” Noora whispers against Eva’s mouth.

She manages to gasp out a  _ yes _ , but then Noora’s pulling her hands away and taking a step back and Eva can suddenly  _ feel _ herself withering, and she can’t help the broken noise that escapes. Noora almost laughs, just a little exhale that Eva can feel.

“Move over to the counter,” Noora says. She’s gentle with her words but there’s a little bit of steel beneath it and Eva shivers at the command, legs a little weak so she sits on beside the sink. 

Noora stands between her legs and kisses her, again, deep and heady and Eva wraps two arms around her neck, to keep Noora close and to keep herself steady. Fingers, gentle and plucking and Jesus fucking Christ, Eva bets she plays guitar with the way she moves her hands back under Eva’s dress and over the lace of her underwear and to the dip of her spine. Eva’s leaning into Noora as much as she can without  _ falling _ into her. Noora keeps her left hand on the small of Eva’s back and lets her right hand trail over Eva’s panties, barely brushing against her clit and Eva  _ gasps  _ into Noora’s lip, mouth dropping open. Eva knows she’s wet, soaking through fabric and she knows Noora can feel it and she grinds down.

Kissing hot and dirty, Noora links both hands over the sides of Eva’s thong and drags it down her legs, stopping when she reaches Eva’s knees. Eva’s whole body trembles at the feeling of the counter beneath her, exposed in front of Noora.

She brings her hands down from around Noora’s neck. Her fingers move by themselves, tracing over Noora’s collarbones and running over the buttons of her shirt, undoing them one by one as Noora keeps kissing her. Eva can’t think with Noora’s hands on her, Noora’s lips on her and then --

Eva can’t think with Noora’s fingers inside her. 

Her hips roll forward, trying to pull Noora deeper and Noora complies, two fingers pushing into her and her mouth falls open, head dropping against Noora’s neck. Eva’s thumbs trace over Noora’s nipples and Noora pushes into her. 

“You feel so good,” Eva finds herself gasping.

Eva uses both hands to push Noora’s shirt off her shoulder and it lands on the floor. She has a split second where she hopes that the white fabric isn’t going to get stained or wrinkled, because it looks  _ expensive _ , but then Noora pulls away from her. And Noora digs two hands into Eva’s ass under her dress, pulling her forward on the bathroom counter, and then Noora drops. To the ground. On her knees.

It’s an image that Eva doesn’t think she can ever forget -- Noora kneeling before her with her lipstick mostly rubbed off, nipples poking through her lace bralette and her eyes flicking upward to look at Eva, and then she says the most beautiful words Eva thinks she’s ever heard. 

“Can I go down on you?”

And Eva can’t believe it but she runs her hands through Noora’s hair. “God, yes, please,” she moans, rolling her hips forward and Noora almost  _ smirks _ at her before she lets her mouth fall onto Eva and yes, Eva dies then.

Noora’s moving at the perfect pace in all the perfect places, her tongue tracing through Eva and around her clit and Eva can’t keep quiet anymore. One of her hands is resting right above her tailbone and she’s pulling Eva into her and her other hand is ghosting along Eva’s ribcage, over her dress, up to her breasts and she’s eating Eva out like Eva’s a blessing, like she’s worshipping her body, holding her up on that fucking freezing cold counter. Eva tugs at Noora’s hair and squirms under her mouth, tilting her head back. 

She thinks there’s a star about to explode in her gut.

When Eva comes, thighs quivering and mouth wide open, Noora keeps licking her through it, drawing out her orgasm until Eva can feel tears sticking her eyelashes together. 

Jesus Christ.

Noora stands without wiping at her mouth, kissing Eva hungrily while Eva just gasps against her lips. 

“Hey,” Eva says, when she can fucking  _ speak _ again, “wanna go grab a coffee with me tomorrow?”

And Noora smiles, scrunching up her nose in a way that’s way too adorable for what she just did to Eva. 

“I do,” she answers, pecking Eva on the lips sweetly, her eyes drifting closed. 

At that, Eva gasps. “Holy shit, we’re at a wedding. Isak’s going to  _ kill  _ me. Mikael and Jonas are going to kill me, oh my God.”

Noora bends to Eva’s ankles and pulls up her panties and Eva stands, landing on the bathroom floor to tug them all the way up.

“I’m sure they’ll understand,” Noora murmurs, pulling Eva in for a kiss. She’s gentle and Eva relaxes into her. 

She breaks away, plucks up her shirt from the floor and smoothes it out as best she can. Noora and Eva both lean in to adjust their hair in the mirrors. Eva’s hands are tucking her hair behind her ear but her eyes are still on Noora, smoothing down her flyaways and then cleaning up her lipstick as best she can. 

Noora flicks her blue eyes over to Eva and smiles, gently, asking, “Ready?”

And Eva nods because when Noora’s looking at her like that, she feels like she can do  _ anything _ . She sticks her hand out to Noora and Noora’s smile gets even bigger, linking her fingers with Eva’s and they fit.

She lets Noora lead her out of the bathroom and both of them pretend not to see Even’s mom waiting to get in. The party’s still going, and Eva really does think that they’ll be able to just slip back in like nothing happened, but God, did she forget how serious Jonas and Mikael are taking their duties as best men. 

“Hello, Eva and Noora,” Mikael says dramatically, crossing his arms in front of them, “who just mysteriously vanished from a wedding. I wonder why they’d do such a thing. Jonas, any ideas?”

Jonas pretends to think for a second. “No idea. Maybe we should ask them.”

Noora looks at Eva and raises her eyebrows and Eva looks back at her, the two of them freezing, Eva biting at her lips to hold back a laugh. 

“I think Even has weed,” Eva blurts out, aiming to distract the two of them.

Jonas grabs Mikael’s arm and spins him around to whisper, “Is that true?” like Eva and Noora can’t hear him.

“I don’t know but I feel like we should find out,” Mikael whispers back, serious and Noora laughs, turning it into a cough when Mikael and Jonas both turn back around.

Mikael clears his throat. “My boyfriend and I have some business to attend to. You’re not getting off this easily, though.” He fixes them with a look that Eva thinks is supposed to be harsh or whatever, but Mikael is literally adorable, and Noora glances down with a smile on her mouth, squeezing Eva’s hand. 

“On an unrelated note,” Jonas adds. “Have either of you seen Even?”

Mikael drags Jonas away and Noora, finally letting herself laugh, turns to look at Eva. “Hey,” she says. “Do you want to dance with me?”

That’s the perfect ending to this night -- Noora’s hands gentle on her waist, guiding her as they dance past Isak and Even and Mikael and Jonas and Sana and Yousef and there is  _ love _ and  _ light _ and Eva, Eva who falls in love faster than she wakes up in the morning, Eva wants to take this slow. She wants to know what it’s like to hold Noora like this every night. She wants to know what Noora looks like when she’s sick, what’s Noora’s favorite movie and how she likes her eggs cooked and she wants  _ this _ .

They dance until their feet are bruised and Eva can hear nothing but Noora’s laughter in her ears.

Not to be dramatic, but she thinks it’s the start of forever.

**Author's Note:**

> an alternative title for this is "local lesbian publishes smut for the first time, lowkey freaks out, is overcome by love for these characters and decides to go thru with it anyways"
> 
> hmu on [tumblr](https://lesbovilde.tumblr.com/) for like... prompts or just to talk bc i am LONELY


End file.
